Tabla primavera
by Chia S.R
Summary: Segundo reto de tablas. Frases. Diferentes parejas. TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla primavera. Frases.

**Parejas:** Nanjiro-Rinko, Momo-Sakuno, Ryoma-Ann, Tomo-Kaidoh, Tezuka-Nanako, Inui-Shiba, Sumire-Banji.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Alergia._

**NanRin:**

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro cuando Rinko amaneció con la nariz más roja que un payaso.

**MomoSaku:**

Poco sabía el pobre sub capitán que aquel día terminaría con el rostro entre los senos de Ryuzaki tras un mal afortunado estornudo.

**RyoAnn:**

Quizás, si no le dolieran los ojos por culpa de la alergia, se habría dado cuenta de que su querida novia estaba a punto de golpearle con una sartén por llegar tarde.

**TomoKaidoh:**

Tomoka le sonó tan gentilmente los mocos que terminó sintiendo unos grandes de deseos de achucharla y llamarla mamá.

**TezuNana:**

Quizás, tener alergia no era tan malo, excepto cuando decías regalarle a tu novia una gran fuente de flores salvajes.

**InuShi:**

El cuaderno de anotaciones quedó repleto mientras que la joven secretaria, no hacía más que recetarle una gran cantidad de medicamentos para su torpe alergia primaveral.

**Sumiba:**

Era totalmente desgraciado que para sonarse los mocos tuviera que usar el pañuelo que le había regalado con tanto cariño a su adorada nieta.

**n/a**

Bien, listo. Son siete parejas en cada tabla de frases. No sé si las frases estarán bien o parecen más bien párrafos. En todo caso, N-chan, ya me dices.

Y sí, lo sé, varias parejas que no se esperaban pero son mis gustos :P.

Ala, nos vemos pronto :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla primavera. Frases.

**Parejas:** Nanjiro-Rinko, Momo-Sakuno, Ryoma-Ann, Tomo-Kaidoh, Tezuka-Nanako, Inui-Shiba, Sumire-Banji.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Flores_

**NanRin:**

La radiante flor brilló en el castaño cabello de la mujer que amaba y caminaba hacia el altar.

**MomoSaku:**

La castaña sonrió, tomando con tanta delicadeza la flor entre sus manos que sintió unos terribles deseos de atraerla en sus brazos.

**RyoAnn:**

Las flores dieron de lleno contra su rostro cuando la chica descubrió una tímida abeja reposando sobre ellas.

**TomoKai:**

Tomoka rio alegremente mientras rodaba desnuda sobre las sábanas repletas de flores.

**TezuNana:**

Y él la dejó, besándola después que pusiera la flor tras su oído delicadamente.

**InuiShi:**

El aroma a flores que desprendía su cuello lo endulzó por completo.

**SumiBa:**

La carcajada escapó a la vez que la flor cedió bajo su peso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla primavera. Frases.

**Parejas:** Nanjiro-Rinko, Momo-Sakuno, Ryoma-Ann, Tomo-Kaidoh, Tezuka-Nanako, Inui-Shiba, Sumire-Banji.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Sol_

**NanRin:**

Siempre lo había pensado, pero ahora era totalmente cierto: Ver a esa mujer tocada por el sol era como ver a un mismo Dios.

**MomoSaku:**

Sakuno siempre era demasiado protectora con su cabello, especialmente cuando hacía sol, por eso mismo, llevaba aquel enorme y gracioso sombrero como protección.

**RyoAnn:**

Tuvo que ponerle su gorra para impedir que el sol continuara dañando aquellos azulados ojos.

**TomoKai:**

A su novio siempre le ponía nervioso, pero ella adoraba extenderse ante el sol completamente desnuda.

**TezuNana:**

Y como si estuviera predestinado, ambos miraron hacia el circulo caliente solar.

**InuiShi:**

Shiba rio cuando lo vio ocultarse del sol y no hiriendo su piel tan delicada.

**SumiBa:**

Ambos rieron cuando por culpa del sol, Banji terminó cayéndose de culo contra el pastel recién comprado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla primavera. Frases.

**Parejas:** Nanjiro-Rinko, Momo-Sakuno, Ryoma-Ann, Tomo-Kaidoh, Tezuka-Nanako, Inui-Shiba, Sumire-Banji.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Ropa ligera_

**NanRin:**

Sabía que en primavera la ropa a veces comenzaba a escasear, pero Rinko siempre se las apañaba para hacerlo cuando él estaba tan necesitado…

**MomoSaku:**

Momoshiro disfrutaba viéndola quitarse ropa y que cada vez, era más y más ligera.

**RyoAnn:**

Aunque odiaba el cambio de armarios, al ver las promesas de ciertas ropas, comenzó a cogerle el gustillo.

**TomoKai:**

Cuando vio a su novio simplemente con una muda de pantalón, la hemorragia necesitó transfusión .

**TezuNana:**

Nanako era experta y especialmente, cuando consistía en ponerse en ciertas prendas

**InuiShi:**

Inui jugueteó con la única camisa que cubría el cuerpo de la mujer hasta sonreír lascivamente con ideas de quitársela.

**SumiBa:**

Absorbieron el tiempo, sin preocuparse por la ropa y demás, tan solo de las caricias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reto de tablas 2**: Tabla primavera. Frases.

**Parejas:** Nanjiro-Rinko, Momo-Sakuno, Ryoma-Ann, Tomo-Kaidoh, Tezuka-Nanako, Inui-Shiba, Sumire-Banji.

**Advertencias:** para comprender la tabla, deberán de ir al lj.

**Disclaimer:** Pot pertenece a Konomi y las tablas a N-chan. Las ideas escritas, a mí. Antes de cogerlas pedir permiso.

_Alegría._

**NanRin:**

Saltaba con mucha alegría mientras reía sin cesar y daba vueltas sobre sus pies dándole una visión la mar de encantadora de sus senos saltando.

**MomoSaku:**

Momoshiro era único para expresar su alegría especialmente, los días de primavera en que no dudaba en abrazarla y ponerla colorada.

**RyoAnn:**

La alegría de Ann le hizo retroceder cuando descubrió las toallas y la comida empaquetada y que ella estaba más que lista para empezar la primavera.

**TomoKaidoh:**

Si Tomoka no fuera todo el año alegre, pensaría que había tenido uno de los peores antojos del mundo.

**TezuNana:**

Nanako no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Tezuka comenzó a reírse con demasiada alegría cuando le dio la noticia de su embarazo.

**InuShi:**

Las risas escapaban por encima del cabecero de la cama y es que no había nada mejor que las risas de una mujer bien saciada.

**Sumiba:**

Sumire sonrió feliz cuando su chico de oro ganó el premio al viejo y alegre anciano.

-.-

Y con esto, se termina la tabla.


End file.
